


Don't know who you are

by andallwaswell_ish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andallwaswell_ish/pseuds/andallwaswell_ish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrys letter to Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't know who you are

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Speeding Cars by Walking on Cars  
> No names, no disclaimer? Anyway, characters not mine, lyrics not mine.

D.

If I stand in front of a blast-ended skrewt, would you tell me who you are, what you like? I don’t even know you. I don’t know what you want, what you think. What's on your mind, do I get it right? 

When we fuck, how I love that no one knows. How I’d love for everyone to know. And these secrets are all that we've got so far, nothing else. Like demons in the dark: Lie again, play pretends, like it never ends. This way no one has to know. Lie and pretend. This can’t go forever. Tell me who you are.

Even a half smile would have slowed down the time, if I could call you half mine. But you never were. I know you do everything just for him. Maybe this is the safest way to go, nobody gets hurt. You go back to your son and then I'll go back to my wife.

If I stand in front of a raging dragon again, would you give your little heart? Say the word? Just once? For everyone to hear. Now it’s just me and you, this way everyone will know. 'Cause these secrets are all that we've got so far this way no one has to know. I want so much more with you. What’s on your mind? Just go back to him and then I'll go back to her.

Advertise my secret, I don't really need it. I know you can feel this, so advertise my secret. Tell everyone if you want, but I won’t. You know this is the safest way to go, only we get hurt: You go back to him but I will never go back to her.

Don't know who you are. I love you, H.


End file.
